


7-6

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fair Game Week (RWBY), M/M, Short & Sweet, Smut adjacent, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: The practice game finished 11-7 to Qrow, but Clover was not too despondent. "Let’s play for real now. And I think we should make it more interesting." His confidence was running high.A quiet night in for Qrow and Clover ends in an unexpected battle for the two experienced fighters.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	7-6

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Fair Game Week 2020 on Tumblr: Day 2 - Domestic
> 
> This was a scene I'd written for the longer story I'm working on, but I'm not sure if I'll use it, so as it was Fair Game Week...

It had been a standard day of routine patrols with the odd Grimm incursion to deal with, and after a late-ish finish and a takeaway it seemed there might be time to actually relax. After they’d eaten and the kitchen was tidied to Clover’s satisfaction, Qrow stretched out on the sofa. Clover came out of the kitchen, patting his hands on his trousers to finish drying them.

"So what do you fancy doing this evening? I think there’s a film showing in the common room, or we could play pool? Plus I’ve only got a few chapters of my book to finish," he added hopefully.

Qrow looked up from his scroll. "I challenge you to a game of Virtual Pong."

"Virtual what now? You know I’m not big on video games."

"This is like a retro thing, it’s for two players and it’s really easy. Even you could pick it up quite quickly," said Qrow kindly. _Or was that patronising? I can’t always tell the difference._

"That’s decent of you to say so. Why don’t you explain to me how it works?" There was a challenge in Clover’s voice which went unnoticed by Qrow.

Clover got his scroll and Qrow sent him the game. "Okay, I’ll start a game and you can join," said Qrow. A few taps on the screen later and a glowing blue orb appeared on the wall opposite.

"Right, it works best played against a flat wall. You just use the buttons on the sides of the display, one moves the paddle up and down—"

"Paddle?" Clover really didn’t know much about video games.

"Yes look, there’s yours on the wall, it’s green see? Mine’s red."

"That figures." Clover moved his green paddle up and down, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Okay, so you need to deflect the ball, that blue glowy thing, back to me. If I get past your paddle I get a point, and vice versa. You can just do a passive deflect or if you use the button on the other side of the scroll, you can put spin and extra speed onto it."

Clover had got a bit lost after _blue glowy thing_ but wasn’t going to admit it. "Let’s have a practice game first, just so I can get my eye in."

Qrow started the game and immediately scored a point while Clover was trying to slide his paddle down from the ceiling. Very soon it was 5-0 to Qrow, who was trying to be encouraging whilst at the same time trying not to sound like he was talking to a two year old.

"Stupid game," muttered Clover. Qrow smirked to himself and Clover managed to score a point. "I scored! I scored!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Right, game on."

The practice game finished 11-7 to Qrow, but Clover was not too despondent. "Let’s play for real now. And I think we should make it more interesting." His confidence was running high.

"How exactly?"

"You can set the winning target right?" Qrow nodded. "Then set it lower, to 7 I reckon. We’ll play a series of games and whoever wins each one gets to remove an item of clothing. From the other player."

Qrow’s eyes widened and he smiled wickedly. "Okay, you are going to be butt naked in no time at all." Clover smiled placidly. "We’ll see, shall we?"

Qrow won the first two games so Clover was barefoot pretty quickly. The argument about whether each sock was a separate item got rather heated but Clover pointed out the same would apply to Qrow, so it didn’t really matter. Qrow secretly thought he’d still be fully clothed by the time they’d finished but tactfully didn’t say this.

Clover then won three games in a row. Qrow’s socks joined Clover’s and, "t-shirt now," Clover decided. He drew it up slowly, making sure his hands brushed against Qrow’s chest as he did so. "Are you trying to distract me? It won’t work," said Qrow, trying to ignore the hot feeling in his lower abdomen.

"I don’t need to resort to underhand tricks like that."

Qrow gave him a look. "Right, this is serious now."

The next match was close and Qrow just won. "Hmm, belt I think," he said, unbuckling it and pulling it very slowly through the loops, standing as close to Clover as he could. Removing it with a final flourish, he tossed it onto the floor. He could hear Clover breathing hard and grinned to himself. "Ready for the next one?"

Clover made an unintelligible noise and turned round. "I will _have_ you, Branwen," he said, his voice suddenly husky. Qrow felt himself shiver inwardly, but merely smiled sweetly and picked up his scroll.

Qrow won the following game easily and began to take off Clover’s t-shirt. He kept his hands away from the other man’s skin and was gratified to hear Clover almost whimper as the t-shirt was slowly removed and dropped to the floor. "This is fun, isn’t it?" Qrow was enjoying himself.

The next game was hard fought and the score reached 6-6. After a long rally, Qrow managed to sneak the ball past Clover to take the game. "I win, 7-6." He put his scroll down and slowly turned towards him. "There’s not a lot to choose from now," he observed, starting to unbutton Clover’s trousers. Clover had never known five buttons take so long to unfasten. "This is proving difficult, there seems to be some kind of obstruction," Qrow remarked.

By this time Clover could take no more. He pushed Qrow into the bedroom and onto the bed, dragging off his remaining clothes as he did so. "Hey!" Qrow protested, "It’s meant to be my turn!"

Clover shed his own trousers and boxers as quickly as he could. "There, saved you the trouble." In a moment he was on top of Qrow, pushing him into the bed. "No more games." His breath was uneven as he looked into Qrow’s eyes.

"Slow down, soldier-boy." Qrow shifted slightly, manoeuvring himself so that with one deft leg movement he rolled Clover onto his back.

"Where did you learn that move? You’re cheating."

"Oh Ebi, there’s _so_ much about me you’ve yet to find out." He kissed Clover hard on the mouth. "Now, turn over."

  


Afterwards Clover wasn’t quite sure how it had all happened. Now he was lying with his back against Qrow’s chest, the older man’s leg draped across his own. "Qrow, that was— cockalicious."

"Mmm... _what_ did you say?"

Clover repeated the word he had just invented, in a drowsy yet pleased voice. "You... you’re cockalicious." He pressed his hips back against Qrow with a satisfied murmur.

"You just made that up." Qrow didn’t mind at all.

Clover was drifting but he wanted Qrow to know. "Being a buff kind of guy, people can assume that you... do things a certain way. It’s nice to be on the other side for a change. Just every now and then, when I’m not expecting it..."

"Copy that." Qrow grinned to himself. _Always good to keep him guessing_.

As he started to doze, he wondered where he could get a t-shirt printed with the word _cockalicious_ emblazonedacross the front.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
